It's a Hate-Hate Relationship
by Nattan3
Summary: My name is Yuki Laurine. I am a princess forced to travel with perverted pirates and their sadistic captain. Why because my greedy bastard of a father wants the dragons treasure. Now forced into a life of adventure, will Yuki survive and find true love. Only one thing to say: I hate my life.
1. I hate meeting you

Hello people. I hope you like this story. I hope to make it long if I have enough attention span. Please review.

I do not own one piece. Only my OCs in the story.

This story is rated t for sexual references, violence and swearing.

Hope you like my little dancing figures. (*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

Chapter 1: I hate meeting you

The kingdom of Laurine was falling apart. A once great nation is now on the verge of collapse. It was at war with the kingdom of Wharkot. They have been fighting for the past 2 years over one item.

A ring.

This ring was blood red. It is said that it used to be pure white but through all the blood that was shed in trying to obtain the ring it absorbed the colour. It was made of pure un breakable crystal and engraved in cursive, was the words 'Key est ad thesaurum draco' Latin for key to the dragon's treasure.

A simple legend of treasure caused much disaster and the destruction. In the castle of Laurine a decision needed to be made about the cursed ring they finally got there hands on.

"Sire, what are are going to do about the cursed ring. Wharkot will come and I can not predict the outcome of the battle. The ring ring can not stay. It needs to leave the kingdom," the advisor announced.

"No! This is my treasure and King Gerrard shall not get my precious treasure! I am the king I shall decide what to to!" He shouted.

"But many of our men have already died. We shall not survive a full out attack," the advisor said trying to be polite but his impatience was showing with the stubborn king. The king pondered this. As much as he hated to admit it. His advisor was right. Wharkot could ruin his kingdom and he might even lose his throne. But that treasure, the riches that could be obtained. He needed it.

"What about we send someone to fetch the treasure," said the king mischievously.

"That could work," replied the advisor his face showing he was thinking about it a great deal. "But Sire from what the legend says it's in the new world and no one in our kingdom is strong enough to travel there," the advisor pointed out.

"True, and I'm not having those help of those blasted marines. They are just as corrupted as pirates perhaps even more and they would defiantly try to steal my treasure," the king agreed.

Just then the doors wee blasted open and a servant ran in.

"How dare you disturb our meeting!" The king bellowed.

"B-but Sire, the Heart pirates are here. T-they are known for their cruelty with a bounty of 100 000 000 beli," the servant stuttered.

The king smiled evilly and turned his head to face his advisor. "I think we just found our delivery boy. Fetch Yuki and make sure she is well… contained. And you get Mister Trafalgar here now," he barked.

"Y-yes Sire," the servant said and quickly left before the king made anymore demands. All he needed was a job to help his family. He did not sign up for dealings with pirates. The servant sighed knowing that the king can be far more cruel than the Satan himself. He went off to fetch the dreaded pirates.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

Yuki Laurine was a beautiful 20 year old. She had hair the colour of rubies with pink streaks in it. It flowed down to reach mid back. Her eyes were deep red with specks of pink. People have compared her eyes to jewels but struggled to find a jewel Maori beautiful. She wore a pink gown. A long, easy to trip over pink gown. Where you had to hold it up to walk. With a tight corset. A very tight corset. With frills. Everywhere. To say she liked the dress was the day pigs will fly.

She was currently sitting in the green grass talking to a rabbit of pure white and black eyes. It was eating the grass quietly.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

Yuki pov

"Father is so obsessed with that stupid ring! Can't he see that it is putting our kingdom in danger! And now he wants me to get married to that bastard prince Carol! What kind of name is Carol?(no offence if your name is Carol) It's a name about a hymn. Seriously what' she going to do sing and everything is perfect. Not to mention it is name given to girls. I've avoided marriage for 5 years and now I have to get married. The only reason I stay and this bore fest called an island is because mum worked so hard to make it what it a great kingdom and now father is ruining it. I will not marry such an egotistical jerk. He looks like someone threw a brick in his face and got a 2 year old to put make up on him. Snowball I seriously think he is an Okama. Why else is his name Carol and he wears make up. His kingdom is full of pollution. I don't care if it's the best manufacturing island. I am not marring that douche bag. You know, you could at least pretend to be listening," I ranted at Snowball.

"Rr," the rabbit replied and continued grazing.

"I wish I knew what to do. Mum please tell me," I sighed. I picked up snowball who growled for disturbing her eating.

"Oh, shut up Snowball you can eat later."

"Rr." I cuddled the rabbit and began stroking its head. I could see the advisor coming down from the castle.

"Oh great now I will get more info for the wedding with Prince Okama," I muttered darkly.

If only I new that today would change my life.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

Law's pov

"We are going up!" Shouts could be heard from everywhere. We are half way through the first half of the grandline. We have been submerged for a two weeks and to say the crew was getting restless was a under statement. I was looking forward to being on land to. The island we are going to is a big nation that means lots of resources. I needed some more medical supplies.

I looked out the small window. Bubbles slowly appearing then more and more till a stream of bubbles that were covering the window. We were surfacing.

"Are we finally surfacing captain," a white bear asked. I nodded. "Good, it's been so stuffy," he complained.

"Well you are covered in fur," Penguin laughed.

"I'm sorry," a Bepo apologised.

"Don't apologise Bepo!" Shachi yelled while Penguin sighed.

"You know it's his thing," Penguin said.

"I'm sorry," muttered the bear.

"STOP APOLOGISING!" They yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey captain we are going to a bar when we get there," Sachi said.

"Yeah, hopefully one of us gets lucky," Penguin smirked.

"We all know that's going to be captain and Dave," a yell could be heard from Steve our head chef.

"Don't remind us," Sachi whined.

"Why did the weapons guy have to be blessed with good looks," Penguin added. They both began to mope on the floor.

"Do you think there will be any female bears?" Bepo suddenly asked.

"No!" They shouted.

"I'm sorry."

I sighed, used to there antics.

"Penguin, Sachi shouldn't you two be helping the ship surface?" I asked though it was more like an order.

"Well," they drawled with pale face and starting to sweat. "Come on captain it's hot down there," they complained.

"Now," I glared at them.

"Yes captain," they said together before making their way dejectedly to the boiler room.

I smirked peace and quiet. Or so I thought.

"We are going on la~nd. We are getting off~ this hunk of met~al. We are seeing gir~ls. We are getting be~er…" the crew started to chant/sing in a… what is that, a CONGA LINE! They are idiots, complete idiots. I shuddered this was going to be a long day. I could just feel it.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

It was loud and bustling town. The sky was clear and you could clearly see the giant castle on the horizon. A few of my men were kissing the ground. I sighed. Oh how I wish the people in my crew were not fools. But then again, if they weren't they wouldn't have become pirates. Sachie and Penguin were getting up the crew for calling the sub a hunk of junk.

"Captain we are going to explore the town," Penguin yelled.

"More like the people," a crew member giggled but just loud enough for us to hear it. Seriously, they giggled. We are pirates not little girls.

"Hey! That's not true," Ben, my medical assistant, yelled.

"Thank you Ben," Penguin replied with a smile. Happy that for once someone was on his side.

"This is Penguin we're talking about there is no way he could get with a woman," Ben said. Everybody laughed.

"I hate you guys," Penguin muttered.

"Hehe, cheer up Penguin," Sachi encouraged. Penguin still pouted. A grown man pouting. Something I want to forget… soon.

"Think about the chicks. Nice curves, big breasts, lots of alcohol equal happy mechanics," Sachi said slyly. Penguin began to return his smile and started to walk off.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked with a glare.

"Um, to the bar," Sachi said.

"No," I said. They looked like kids that I just told Santa wasn't real. "You two are doing chores." I promptly handed them a 10 page list of stuff we needed to buy.

"Come on captain, do we really need all this?" Penguin asked shocked.

"Yeah, at least get the not very important people to do it," Sachi added.

"Hey!" everyone shouted.

"Yes," I answered. "Oh and I expect that done before we leave tomorrow, or else." They gulped wondering how they were supposed to find everything in the short amount of time given to them. I smirked and said, "happy hunting." With that I left to find the book store.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

I walked down the street. People were staring at me. I have to say I have become a little infamous with a 100 000 000 beli bounty but it still needs to be bigger. They could also be staring at me because of the 4ft nodachi( this is a random guess but that thing is massive). I went into a bookstore called, "The Bookstore". People really need to come up with more creative names.

I looked around at the great towers of books. They medical section was very small and disappointing. It was only basic things that even Penguin could understand. And this is Penguin.

"A-are you Trafalgar Law, Captain of the heart pirates," a small man stuttered.

"Who are you?" I questioned with a glare. The man hid behind a book shelf.

"I-I'm a servant from the castle. The king wishes to speak to you at dinner I'm sure you will be greatly rewarded." I thought about this. It could be a trap but if this weakling is anything to go by with the people in the castle I would be more than enough. He also said something about reward.

"I'll go," I decided.

"Good, I'll take you there."

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

I followed the man to the castle. It was quite large. Statues were everywhere. It reminded me of the fucking flamingo. No, I am not going to think about him.

"What the fuck are you doing!" "Let go of me!" "Mrhh!" These were the shouts I heard from the grounds. It confused me. It sounded like someone was getting gagged. I put a hand on my nodachi to make sure it wasn't a surprise attack.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That would be the princess," the servant responded sounding just as confused as I. Why is the princess being held against her will and what foul language for a princess. I smirked, 'she will be a interesting person to meet,' I thought.

We were led through the massive doors around halls and rooms. I made sure to memorise the way.

"Here we are," the servant announced. The hall opened up into a massive room. The ceiling was 10 metres tall hanging a crystal chandelier with a diameter of 2 metres. The table was long with many assortments of food. Duck, lobster, fish, shrimp, steak, pork, lamb, salad, potato, bread. You name it it was on that table. I think I'm going to enjoy this dinner. At the end of the table was a plump man. His hair was starting to turn grey. He wore a crown of gold on his head.

"Mister Trafalgar I'm glad you could make it," he bellowed.

"I take it your the king," I replied.

"Correct you are," he laughed. "Now please take a seat and eat while we discuss maters. Don't worry it is not poisonous." He bellowed after seeing my curious expression. I sat down and grabbed a little food. I have to say it was delicious. Steve was a good cook but this was pure ecstasy. The vegetables were perfectly cooked and seasoned while the meat was juice and tender.

"Now for business. Mister Trafalglar you are planning on traveling to the new world correct."

"Yes," I answered not sure where this was heading.

"Well I have a little business there myself. The problem is no one in my disposal is strong enough to get there. I will not go to those marines for help. So I offer you a proposal. Take my daughter to the new world and back. I'll give you 1 000 000 000 beli. 100 000 000 for accepting and the rest will be given on the return. What do you say."

I thought about it. What was the worse that could happen and if I don't want to do I'll just take the acceptance money and run. Anyway I'm pretty curious about this business in the new world that he is willing to give 1 000 000 000 beli for.

"I'll accept but I can't promise harm will not come to your daughter." He laughed.

"I'm glad you accept and I wouldn't worry about her. She' squire feisty and I've seen her beat up some of our guards when angry." He smiled and I smirked in return.

"Bring her in!" He yelled. "Mister Trafalgar I hope you like your new travel partner."

The doors opened and in stepped to people. A short man in a tuxedo leading a beautiful lady in. She had hair the colour of rubies with pink streaks in it. It flowed down to reach mid back. Her eyes were deep red with specks of pink. Her pink gown was a bit ripped. I think that was from struggling. Her hands were bound and her mouth gagged. She wore a ruby ring on her finger with words that I couldn't make out. Her face was red from anger and had a glare which could match mine.

"I have to say she is quite pretty but she looks more kidnapped. Are you sure she's your daughter?" I asked. I could feel her eyes bearing into me. The king laughed.

"Yes she is mine and she looks like that because of her temper. I warn you she will run away but for the money she needs to finish the business. Advisor please give him the money. You may leave Mister Trafalgar." The advisor came up and gave me lots of cash. I put it into my pocket. 'This is going to be intresting,' I thought. I walked up to the princess and picked her up and placed her over my shoulder. She struggled and tried to yell but it just came out as a gurgle.

"Time to get going princess," I smirked while she glared.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

Yuki pov

I hate him. I fucking hate him. He threw me into a storage closet with a blanket and told me to get comfortable. I squirmed trying to get my hands free then I removed the gag. I can't believe my father. He expects a pirate to listen to him! They will probably just steal the dragons treasure or just dump me in the middle of no where. Not to mention I'm here to find the legendary dragons treasure. Key word being: legendary. It's a legend it might not even be real or the treasure is the ring. It might have already been found too. But nooooo, this doesn't make a difference to that greedy bastard. I tried to calm down.

Hey look I left the island and I'm going on a adventure. Maybe this is fate telling me to leave… or gods just being a ass. Either way I'm stuck here in this god damn closet all alone.

Wait. Oh crap I forgot all about Snowball. My trusty rabbit had snuck into my dress when I was captured. I hope she isn't squashed. I lifted up my dress and a white rabbit hopped out. Snowball wasn't injured aside from a bruise.

"Sorry," I mumbled. There was also another thing I forgot. My sword. My father didn't even know I had this sword or could fight. I was given and taught by a very important person to me. I always kept the sword with me. For great reason too it seams. The sword was a fencing sword called a Sabre. It was silver with rubies in the bell guard. Rubrum celerem is the name of the sabre. It is Latin for red swift.

I smiled evilly with this I will be able to escape. I stood up and opened the door. And opened the door. The door. It's locked. To be defeated so easily. I could probably cut the door down but Trafalgar would catch me. Curse you god. Well at least Snowball is here.

Please review


	2. I hate chores

**Hello everyone again. Thanks to the people who have read my story. Thanks Traffy and Cazadora Nocturna. Please review and hope you like this chapter. For those who don't know Laurine is her Surname and Yuki is her first name. For you anime fans I'm sorry I realised I put it the wrong way.**

Chapter 2: I hate chores

Third person pov

"So who do you think the new crew mate is," Dave asked.

"I hope she's hot," Sachi said full of hope.

"That's impossible, to get a girl and for her to be hot. Next thing you know is that she's royalty," Ben replied sarcastically.

"Where is your hope and imagination," Penguin scolded.

"It went on a vacation with your brain," Ben replied.

Penguin gasped, "Ru~de," and pretended to flick his imaginary long hair.

"Not helping point," Ben sighed.

"I have an idea. How about we sneak into her room and see who she is," Sachi suggested.

"Yeah but we don't know where she is," pointed out Ben.

"Cough* cough* excuse me. We built this sub. We know every inch of this sub," Penguin proudly stated.

"Yeah and Law said she was in a storage room meaning she is in floor 1 room 9 or floor 2 room 5. Any problems?" Sachi asked. They all stared blankly but Dave sheepishly raised his hand.

"Guys this is wrong. Captain told us that he would explain later, just wait."

"No," everyone else stated.

"Guys," Dave whined.

The two mechanics grabbed Dave's arms and dragged him off screaming. Ben grabbed Sachi's hat and stuffed it in Dave's mouth.

"Shh," he hushed.

"Hey that's my hat!" Ben glared at him. "My hat," Sachi growled.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

"This is her room," Sachi muttered.

"Get ready for the step into paradise," Penguin smiled.

"Guys I-" Dave started.

"Shut up!" They all said.

The door leading to heaven stood in front of them. Though it was a small plain metal door.

"You open it," Sachi said pushing Penguin.

"No you open it," Penguin said pushing Sachi.

"No you."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"I'll open it," Ben said breaking them apart. He opened the door slowly.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

Yuki's pov

I woke up to light shining in my "room". Four figures stood at the door. The first was average height he had lots of piercings in his ear. Dark hair and he looked really scrawny but I could see some muscle. The second had long brown hair that came to his shoulders and covered his face. The third wore a hat that covered his face and said penguin. The last was blonde, he had nice chiseled features, blue eyes and was hot but I questioned why he had a hat in his mouth. They were all wearing these god awful ugly suits.

"Hnn," I groaned. The four stood shocked.

"I can't believe it, she's hot," whispered the long haired one.

"I can't believe it, Ben was right. She looks like royalty," muttered penguin hat.

"What the fuck did captain do this time," the scrawny one groaned.

"Oh look a rabbit," Dave happily cheered.

Let's see yesterday I got kidnapped and today I was woken up by idiots.

Joy.

"Excuse me lady what are you doing here? By the way I'm Sachi and I'm available~."

"I'm available as well. Names Penguin." The scrawny one hit them on the head for which I was thankful.

"Ok first ew. Second, wouldn't we all want to know why I'm here. Answer I have a douche bag family and your captain made a deal with that greedy son of a bitch father," I answered. They all stared in shock.

"Um, are you sure your a princess?" asked Sachi.

"Is that your rabbit?" asked Mr Handsome.

"Yes to both. What, never heard a girl swear before? Sheesh and I thought you were pirates."

"Well my name is Ben and this is Dave. What is your name princess?" Ben the scrawny one asked.

"I'm Yuki Laurine and this is Snowball," I said picking up Snowball.

"So this is where you guys have all been," Law came up and smirked evilly. "Looks like you all have met Miss Laurine."

"Hey ass hole," I smiled sweetly but it was all a mask. "Thanks for throwing me in a closet."

"Your welcome," he said returning the smile.

"Everyone galley," he ordered. They all left except me who sat on the floor. "That includes you Miss Laurine."

"Hmm," I said fake thinking. "No." He just smirked.

"Room." With that I was teleported to the galley.

"You fucking asshole!" I yelled.

"Miss Laurine language," Law came from out of no where and smirked.

"I hate you," I said forcing a fake smile on my face. The crew were flabbergasted to see me. I could here murmurs of "she's hot" "is she a goddess?" "She look like a princess" and "how did captain get her to join?"

Law came up to me with that smirk I so wanted to wipe off his face.

"This is Yuki Laurine she is the Princess of the kingdom we just visited. The king has given us lots of money to get her to the new world and then return her back to Laurine. So please treat princess with your highest respect. Bepo show her around and her job is laundry," Law finished.

Now it's my time to speak. "My name is Yuki Laurine. Do not call me princess, add chan or call me any sexual names. Just call me Laurine. I do not want to be here and if any of you piss me off I will punch you in the face. That includes Miss Law-chan."

The crew stood in silence. Some in shock from my unlady-like personality others because I called the captain Miss Law-chan. Law frowned not liking my attitude. Well he can go to hell. I didn't want to be here.

"Miss Laurine I command respect on this submarine if you do not follow my orders I will not guarantee your safety," Law said darkly.

"Yeah yeah. Who's Bepo?" I asked boredly. It wasn't like I was going to spend that long of time here. I have Rubrum Celerem hidden under my dress. Ready for a suprise attack when we get to shore.

"Oh yeah Miss Laurine you need a uniform and Bepo is the bear," Law smirked.

"I'm not wearing that thing," I said disgustedly and pointed at Ben.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Well if you are apart of the crew you have to," Law huffed getting annoyed at my defiance.

"Well I can think of numerous reasons why not to," I huffed.

"Fine if you can think of a hundred good reasons why not to then you can not wear it," he smirked thinking he won the battle. What he doesn't know is I have a competitive streak and I will every battle to win the war.

"Ok deal." He smirked faded for a second but I still saw it. He didn't think I would take the effort to right a hundred reasons but I have filled thousands of paper work and I. Dare I say it. Liked the dress better than those things they call uniforms.

I got Bepo and promptly left.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

Bepo talks and is the first mate. He also says sorry a lot and I mean a lot. Things to learn about the sub.

It is big and has many corridors, many.

It is yellow and like the uniforms ugly P.S need to talk to Law about colour scheme. I may not stay here for long but I'm not a barbarian.

It is hot.

It is loud.

I hate it here.

And those are five facts about this amazing hunk of junk.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

"Hm, what else did I need to do? Oh yeah, I need to set up your room," Bepo remembered. We walked to my room in silence. I like the silence because when I talk to Bepo all he does is apologise.

We got a bed and a closet out of the storage room.

"Why do you have a bed and closet yet no one uses it?" I asked.

"Because it belonged to the girl who was last on the ship," he answered.

"What happened to her?"

"She had a, what do humans call it, a crush on captain. He got really annoyed. She kept on pestering him about dating. The only reason she is still alive is because Penguin dumped her on a island before captain could get to her."

"So he is a sadistic bastard!"

"Are you sure your a princess?"

"Yes."

"Your quite strong for a princess."

"I train a bit."

"Cool want to fight in the dojo after this?"

"We have a dojo!"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"I'm sorry."

I sighed. My room was here. I opened the door and Snowball jumped out. I forgot she was there.

"Bepo this is Snowball," I said. As I turned around the usually white bear was now red in the face.

"L-let's put this stuff in," he stuttered. I was curious what made him change.

We placed the bed and closet in and I barely had any space left. Stupid Law putting me in a closet. I hate using the I am a princess card so I deserve better but I do deserve at least some room.

I flopped on my bed only to see Bepo lie on the floor. Every now and again he would look at Snowball then quickly evert his gaze and blush more.

I realised then what made Bepo change. He had a crush on Snowball. Snowball silently hopped over to him and lay in his lap. His face immediately became a tomato. This is a cute scene, an adorable scene which I wanted to laugh to laugh my head off at. My face contorted as I held in my laughter.

This was the sight Ben walked into. A girl whose face looks crippled with tears in her eyes and a bear that people would have thought was naturally red.

"Ok, I don't want to know what happened here but captain told me to tell you that Laurine needs to do her chore," Ben explained.

I sighed the fun ruined by the buzz killer. I calmed down and went to do laundry. I could still see Ben trying to work out why Bepo was red by the time I went around the corner.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

Laundry. How do you do laundry. I know you put everything in the washing machine. I grabbed the pile of clothes. As I neared I thought I was going to puke from the stench. 'How dare they call me unlady-like and this is the state of their clothes. This is so much worse then being uncivilised. They must be embarrassments for all pirate kind,' I thought.

I put in the washing machine and looked inside. On the top was a pink pair of frilly undies. I couldn't hold it in anymore. This is a crew filled with morons. I wouldn't even be caught dead in those. Tears welled up in my eyes. Oh this was great black mail information. I really wish they were Law's but that would be to good to be true.

Back to laundry. Next step is powder. How much do you use. Well we need a lot to wash the smell out so I poured a bit of 'Flowery Essence' in. This is a ship of all guys and Bepo said the girl left months ago. Just need to double check that. Fact about laundry: do not get distracted by embarrassing things. If you do you might squeeze to hard on the box in a fit of laughter and it might just collapse. Well a bit of extra powder won't hurt.

Fact two: there are lots of dials on the washing machine. It is confusing.

I may have possible done the wrong dial. I left since from what I've heard it takes a while.

I went to the dojo. Bepo promised me a fight.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

The dojo was empty. It was tidy and had a lot of equipment to train. I heard foot steps down the hall.

"Yuki your here," he stated. I stared at him. He called me Yuki but he didn't add chan to the end and Bepo is nice so I ignored it.

"Ready to fight I asked?" I asked. He nodded. He rushed towards me with a punch that I deflected. He punched a few more times but never hit me. I punched him and he ducked down to the floor. He did a low sweep to the legs. I wasn't expecting that. I tripped and fell. Bepo stood up and aimed a punch straight for my head but he stopped millimetres before it hit it's target.

"Wow your good," he stated with a smile.

"Thanks. Your really good yourself. For a bear."

"I'm sorry."

"Calm down Bepo, I was only joking."

"I specialise in karate, what do you do?"

"I'm more of a swordsman." That was all I'm going to tell him about me.

Bepo is very nice and caring. It makes me wonder what he is doing with Law. We fought for a while. It was good practise for me since the only time I got to practice fighting was when they came. It was great until I heard boisterous laughter.

We both looked at each other confused then silently made our way to the sound. When arrived there were bubbles and a very pissed off looking Law.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

Law's pov

I really need to teach that girl some respect. Well I can do that late but first lets see how she is coming along. I walked down the halls thinking of all the ways I can get back of her. The best thing about being a captain is that you make the decisions. Like who gets to do what chores and what happens. I believe she needs to learn self defence if she wants to stay on a pirate ship. Now that, that will be something I'm looking forward to. It will be fun to wipe that cocky smirk off her face.

I went into the laundry only to be met with bubbles. Bubbles everywhere and not a Yuki Laurine in sight. Some of the crew walked pass to see me covered in bubbles. They laughed. Looks like I know who is on look out tonight. Just then the face of the one person I wanted to see appeared. Her face was pale. Good she should be scared.

"Miss Laurine! Could you explain what has happened here," I snapped. She gulped.

"Um, I was doing laundry." I glared at her.

"I call this a mess, clean it up now!" I barked.

"Hold on, I need to get the clothes out." She swatted her way through the suds to the washing machine. She opened the door and got a face full of bubbles. I could here her whisper lots of incoherent curses. This made me smirk knowing that she was not enjoying this. She took out the clothes but all I could do was stare. They were all pink!

"Miss Laurine do you know how to do laundry?" I asked.

"Yeah, cause in my pampered life I had to do chores," she rolled my eyes. "It was wasn't even my fault. What you do is you put everything in the machine, put the girly named powder in and turn the machine on."

"Yes how did you fail at that?" I asked ignoring the girly powder. I should really stop getting Sachi to buy things for the crew.

"Well it wasn't my fault that someone put pink lacy underwear in the wash. I mean I would never wear that."

"I am going to ignore the underwear comment but you do know you have to seperate colour from white?"

"So the under wear is yours," she laughed.

"No," I stated dryly. How could she even think that I would wear that. It was probably Amanda's and one of our crew kept it. She was such a pestering girl why did I let her on the crew.

"Why would you separate them? It means more work," she stated incredulously.

"So they don't turn pink," I said starting to get annoyed.

"Anyway," she said ignoring me AGAIN! "It wasn't my fault that I found the under wear so funny and the powder box was so weak it broke and poured it's whole contents in." 'Yes it is! And now we have no powder,' my mind screamed. "How do you expect me to know what dial to press!"

"Get out," I sighed. "You three!" I yelled to the ones snickering. "Clean this up. And Miss Laurine clean floor 1." I pinched the bridge of my nose. This is going to be a long day.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

I was reading my medical book, on a particular interesting page about heart transplants. I made sure to note this, 'maybe it could become a new technique,' I thought. Just as I was about to turn the page. Ben interrupted me.

"Uh captain we have a problem on floor one." I was extremely ticked off. His interruption caused me to rip the page in the book. A vein popped in my head. This book cost 50 000 beli.

"Mister Benjamin this better be important," I threatened. He paled and gulped.

"It is better to show you than explain. Let's just say it has to do with Laurine." If my face could frown any more it would drop off and people were wondering why more people are getting wrinkles younger. The reason being useless, spoilt brats, dumb, back talking, unrespectful princesses.

I got up, "lead the way Ben-ya." We walked down to the first floor.

All I can say is I felt like I just traveled to that Okama island that Ivanko is in charge of. Pink everywhere, even on the roof. How the fuck did it get up there? It was also covered in glitter. Not the nice kind where it is used properly. This was dumped in big clogs all over the floor. In the middle was a dazed girl sitting on the floor. She panicked to stand up when she saw me but ended up falling flat on her ass.

"Itai," she complained. "This is not my fault."

"Oh really," I said sceptically with a glare.

"Ok, it may have been sort of my fault."

"I would hate to see when it is my fault."

"Well you told me to clean this floor."

"Yes, not paint it."

"Don't interrupt."

"Don't order me around Miss Laurine."

"Anyway, it is possible that I could not fine that soapy liquid to clean the floor. So I grabbed a tin. This tin said, 'it will brighten up your home,' and bright and clean practically mean the same thing so I opened it and washed the deck with a mop. How was I supposed to know it was paint."

"Maybe when you looked at what was inside the tin," I accused.

"Hey! I thought ounce it dries it turns invisible."

"That doesn't explain the glitter."

"Penguin and Sachi had a glitter fight." Of course they did. "Do you know what they did!" she accused. I am scared to know what it is but I don't think I could take any more of these surprises.

"What did they do?" I seethed.

"They didn't let me join in. They said this is a job for professionals. Little princesses should stay away. The jerks!" Idiots. Everywhere.

"Ben!" I yelled. He jumped.

"Yes."

"Go get our mechanics to clean this up. Miss Laurine have a shower and you need to be up early for kitchen duty."

"Yes Sir," she squeaked. Finally some respect.

"Um captain?" Ben asked.

"Yes."

"Do you really think it is wise putting Miss Calamity in a place where she can actually kill us?"

"Ben-ya I don't care at this point. Just make sure the first aid kit is ready in the mourning. Right now I need to check out if I've got a migraine." I pinched my nose and walked off.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

Yuki's pov.

I woke up early the next morning for cooking. It wasn't my fault that all those accident happened I am just terrible at housework. Always have been. It' funny no matter how hard I try something always goes wrong. Law shouldn't even be angry that is nothing compared to the balloon fiasco. Let's just say I now know the exact height when balloons pop and that it is entirely possible to lift up a house with balloons. You just need a lot.

Law really should stop frowning. I mean he is going to look worse than scrawny piercing. That's saying something.

Breakfast should be easy.

3rd person pov

Half the crew was delighted to have a beautiful princess cook them breakfast. The other half was shit scared what that maniac will serve and call food.

"I'm scared that it will move."

"That's over the top."

"You obviously didn't see floor 1."

"I'm worried about the kitchen."

"We will have so much work in the medical room after this."

"Hey maybe she will right I love u on are food."

"Dude that will never happen."

"Have dreams man."

"We are the luckiest pirates alive to have a babe like her on our crew."

"I know."

"She will date me for sure."

"Yeah right."

"You do know she has a fiancé."

"Who?"

"I guy named prince Carol."

"Well he doesn't sound gay at all."

"What a stupid name."

"Says a guy who calls himself Penguin."

"Cough," Law interrupted the useless chatter. "Foods here." Yuki stepped out smiling pushing a trolley of plates and setting them down in front of people.

"What is this?" a random crew member asked.

"Bacon."

"Why is it black?" asked another. He tried to touch it with his fork but as soon as he did it turned to ashes.

"The stove can't light a fire properly." Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Hey the breads normal!" As soon as he said this he took a bite and all his teeth fell out. Another just slammed the bread into the table. It left a mark on a metal table.

"Explain."

"Ok I didn't even touch the bread!" she shouted.

"Well at least we have new missile projectiles," someone murmured. Ben picked up the boiled egg and ate it.

"Hey this is an actual egg." Steve the head chef look confused. Everyone else started cheering. Law noticed his confusion.

"What' strong Steve-ya?"

"I can't recall ever having eggs. I could of sworn we finished off the last yesterday." Everyone paled when he said this.

"That's because it isn't egg. I spilt some milk on the stove and it turned out like that." It is physically impossible according to every possible law of nature for milk to look like that.

"Then what is the yellow bit in the middle?" someone peeped up.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she said cheerfully like she actually cooked a good, no edible breakfast.

"Miss Laurine."

"Yes."

"Your new job is to help me in the medical bay." At least there Law could keep a eye on her. There was a lot of groans heard. People stared at Law in shock. He was allowing Miss Calamity in a place with sharp objects where she could kill them very easily.

"Oh by the way I'm not wearing a slutty nurses outfit," she said disdainfully. This was the reason why all male pirates on the sub fell into depression.

Please Review^.^


	3. I hate the uniforms

**Hello guys. This is only my second fic so I don't know what to put in this section. He he. Please keep on reading and write reviews. In this chapter I have a pov on Snowball. Snowball was actually named after my pet rabbit when I was a kid. I don't know what happened to him. We used to say that he ran off with a female at the nearby golf course. But he might have also gotten eaten by a eagle.**

Chapter 3: I hate the uniforms

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

Yuki pov.

I've been here for two days and being a retard at chores has helped me get rid of them. I know which side of my family this idiocy comes from. Bad thing. I have to work with Law. He doesn't smile. Only smirk. There are happy smirk, annoyed smirk, you-are-dead smirk, I-win smirk and the I-just-cut-something-up smirk. These are the ones I've picked up so far. I've only been here two days.

I do have one question though how did that girl ever fall in love with Law?

I no longer wear that ripped up dress. Instead I wear black tights and one of Law's old hoodies until the next island. Because of this I had to hide my sword in my room. Why do I have Law's old hoodies well it was a very embarrassing experience which I do not plan on having again.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

_Flashback_

_I was helping Law and Ben in the medical bay. Sachi and Penguin were in there because they tried to put chilies in Steve's cooking. I've only been here for one day and even I know not to mess with Steve's cooking. _

_They ran out with their tail between their legs and knives being thrown at them like they were some kind of ferrel animal. Which I can not disagree to. Don't judge, you haven't seen them eat._

_They manage to avoid most but ended up with a few deep scratches which needed to be treated._

_So I'm here now witting for them to get out._

_"Laurine get the alcohol," Ben ordered. I walked over to it but I got caught on one of the hooky things. You don't honestly expect me to learn the name of all of Law's ,radical equipment._

_"Laurine."_

_"Yeah yeah, hold up a second." I tugged at my dress repeatedly and with one finally tug I pulled it out._

_"Yeah," I cheered but frowned when I saw that the bit that got caught had become a loose string. I know that my dress was already half ruined so it wouldn't make a difference but there is something about pulling a string out that is so… satisfying._

_"Miss Laurine, I know you don't like our uniform but could you at least put something on," Law said with a teasing smirk. There another one, teasing smirk I can add that to my list of smirks._

_I stared at him confused, then looked around to see Penguin, Sachi with blushes and were ogling me. Even Ben's face was red but he looked away. That is when I noticed my clothing, or lack of it. The problem was that it was a main string on my dress and with my luck you can guess what happened. It all unwound and I was left in nothing but my underwear in front of four boys. The worst part was that I didn't notice. *sigh._

_"Eek!' I screeched and ran into the medical cabinet. I could hear boisterous laughing from outside. Jerks! Law's the worst of them all. He could have discreetly pointed it out to me instead of rudely announcing it in front of those perverts! I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!_

_I could hear a knock on the door, it was Ben's voice. I could tell he was a bit shaken. The hell he should be he just saw me in my undergarments. "Umm, Laurine there is Law's old hoodie in there. It doesn't fit him anymore but it will still be a little big on you." I could hear those perverts complain, " Ben, you shouldn't have told her that. She could of put on a show for the crew by wearing that all day." I heard Sachi add in, "better yet nothing. Now that would be a real show." Those perverts are dead!_

_I quickly searched for the hoodie. It took a while and Law's stuff was everywhere I thought this was a medical bay not Law's personal storage room. "Aha!" I exclaimed found it. It looked very much like his normal one but a bit more watched out and frayed. It stunk of Law. Ew. I put it on and Ben wasn't lying about it being big on me. If I was a slut I could wear it as a dress. Sadly thee were no pants and now I have to wear it as a dress. I can already imagine Penguin and Sachi's faces and whistles. Disgusting. I kept on telling myself that it covers that which is important so it won't be that bad._

_I stepped out and guess what, I was right._

_"Lovin' that dress."_

_"Those legs are sexy."_

_"You should dress like that more often."_

_"Woh who," one of them whistled._

_My face was matching my hair as I stalked up to them not caring that my massive strides hitched up the "dress". I revered my arms back and punched them both in the face. Sachi got Mister Lefty and Penguin got Mister Righty. As I left the room I could see Law and Ben with numerous smirks on their faces because I just beat up their two mechanics. I'm happy because I'm pretty sure I heard a crack and I know it wasn't my fists._

_End of very long Flashback_

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

I ended up getting tights from that girl. I still don't know her name yet I own most of her old things. Eh who cares, she manage to piss off Law, I like her. Even if it was from a crush, *shiver.

I have become close with Ben, Dave, Bepo and dare I say it the pair of perverts. We always hang out in the boiler room when free time. It may be hot but to get away from the rowdiness of the crew, I can live with it. Bepo even stays down here and he's a walking heater. It's becuase when he takes naps anywhere else the crew always end up thinking he is some kind of floor mat. It's quite funny actually.

Ben is mean and will always make fun of people given the chance. But he is not a pervert. He can be quite the gentleman when you are in lack of clothes and can get quite flustered if you talk about romance. He doesn't get embarrass when Sachi and Penguin talk about their "relationships" because according to Ben, "that is not romance it is those two being idiotic perverts". Though it's hard to tell with the amount he teases everyone. He specialises in shooting and is the best sniper in the crew.

Dave is hot. He is ripped and handsome. He and Law will always get girls fawning around them when they land. I could not believe this when Penguin told me. Law. I mean girls must be complete morons to fawn around him. I mean he's got the most sadistic and disturbing aura. Despite his looks he is shy and kind. He is very obedient and will always do what he's told. Because of this reason the other three loves dragging him into there mischief. He fights with a mace.

Penguin and Sachi. Not much to explain. They are just trouble making perverts. They fight with hammers, guns and flame throwers.

Bepo is loyal. Extremely loyal. He and Dave are always the voice of reason in this five some but even if he is the first mate he gets no respect. He apologises a lot and is in love with my rabbit. He will do anything for Snowball. I feel a bit guilty for using this against him though. He fights using martial arts.

We were actually hanging around there now. I was playing poker with everyone. Bepo already lost, he does not have a poker face. Sachi was about to lose, Ben next, then Pengin and lastly moi with a massive pile of hard earned cha-ching. Penguin and Bepo currently had bandages over there nose. I ended up breaking their nose. Ha! shows them, never underestimate me.

"That's it all in. Who's with me!" Sachi cheered.

"Your just saying that cause your losing," Ben rolled his eyes.

"I agree let's make this interesting," Penguin challenged.

"Fine, if you guys are so confident. I mean it would crush your confidence to know you were bested by a girl," I mocked.

"I agree to be bested by such a clumsy, ugly, useless, sissy princess. It horrifying," Ben teased. I glared.

"Insult me all you want, I'm still winning and you are to much of a chicken to go all in." Ben's face grew red at this remark.

"Of course you would think I'm a chicken you have no idea about tactics. I'm all in as well!" He huffed. Ben showed his cards first.

"A pair of twos and a pair of aces," announced a cheerful Ben.

"Ha I beat you, beat straight!" Penguin showed hearts 6,5, clubs 4,3 and a diamond 2.

"No! I had a flush!" Sachi whined looking at all the spades he had. I smirked looking at my hand.

"Straight flush," I announced showing my flush of clubs king, queen, Jack and 10. So close to a royal.

The other groaned. "That's it you cheat. There is no other way you could have one," Sachi shrieked.

"I agree, she won nearly every round," Ben questioned.

"Hmff, just because I know how to play poker properly doesn't mean I cheat. I have princess luck. Ever wondered why we are so lucky. It's not my fault Red can't play," I huffed.

Princess luck yeah right, fact, princesses don't have any luck what so ever. Wonder why so many princesses need saving, it's because of our terrible luck we get captured. We are forced to marry egotistical jerks and there is no such thing as a Prince Charming. Real Princess luck is our own skill and determination to get out of those situations. And cheating. But they don't need to know that. And plus poker is a game that was made to see who is the best and creative cheaters.

"Red who are you calling red,I don't have a tomato on my head!" Ben screeched.

"Excuse my hair has been compared to thin strands of ruby and your face always becomes redder than my hair when your angry."

"Well at least I'm not a clutz, Clumsy," he shouted back. I gasped, how dare he! I am not a clutz.

"I am not a clutz!"

"Yeah Clumsy you are. You fell over when the sub went into a different current, you tripped over your own foot and landed face first in your food, you stepped on Snowball and you gave me a highly acidic acid instead of disinfectant. That could have burnt a hole in James(random crew member) not heal his tiny cut. May I remind you this was just today and I still have more," Ben said disbelievingly.

"Fine we get your point," I hissed.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

Law's pov

I walked into my room and sat down. I put my head back and pinched the bridge of my nose. The princess was a headache. I'm starting to think that king just wanted to get rid of her. James nearly lost his for because of her. I looked at my desk. 'Strange I don't remember that being there' I thought as I looked at a stack of paper. I picked up the piece of paper and it read.

Dear Law-chan,

I sighed this was from Miss Laurine that meant it couldn't be anything good.

Remember when you said that if I came up with 100 reasons why not to wear that horrific uniform I wouldn't have to wear it. Well here it is. 100 reasons not to wear the gruesome uniforms other than there ugliness.

_1\. They are baggy so people can't move freely._

_2\. There white so you can easily see blood. _

_3\. There bright so you are easily noticed when sneaking. _

_4\. You can't conceal any weapons in them._

This one confused me. Why would she need to worry about concealing weapons. With her klutz streak she would end up doing us more harm than good.

_5\. They cost more money than it would to buy normal clothes._

_6\. Other people will think your a joke with these on._

_7\. There hot and I will die in it in this stuffy hunk of junk._

I chuckled a bit at this. She would die if Penguin and Sachi heard her say this.

_8\. If I wear those uniforms I will have something I common with the perverts. I DO NOT WANT TO LOOK LIKE THOSE PERVERTS IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM!_

Funny but you already have something in common seeing how you are in the same crew.

9\. _We look as ridiculous as Kidd. Ps who wears make up and those pants. Eww._

I love this point and I need to show this to Eucastus. Wouldn't he be happy to know that the world thinks he's gay because he wears makeup. Next thing you know he will be beasties with that commander in Whitebeards crew. What was his name, I think it was Izou.

10\. _It inches. _

I don't care that is an invalid point. No one else has complained and you haven't even tried it on so how on earth would you know.

…

_100\. The person who designed this is blind or they tried to design something to match something to complement Red's face. If worked by the way you now have a horrifying uniform to match a horrifying face._

_Good bye Law-chan._

I hate that name but I have to admit I did fine this list very humorous. I'm pretty sure she insulted everyone in the crew at least once. She insulted Ben, Penguin and Sachi multiple times. She did do what I ask for and hey maybe there is hope for her left on the crew.

Snowball's pov

My master has taken me to this big metal cage. I normally stay in her closet though but she says it's her room. I don't understand, aren't rooms supposed to be ten times the size of this. I met this gigantic rabbit a few days ago. Master said his name was Bepo. He's really nice and talks to me often. I find it weird how the rabbit can speak the language of humans.

Master complains a lot. I hope we stay here because the people are kind to me. At home they all think of me as an unintelligent being. And the baths and grooming, yeah try to rip out all my fur won't you. I'll look pretty then. They tried to make me go on a walk! I'm a rabbit, we aren't dogs. We don't do walks. It can get pretty lonely in here when master is gone.

It's time to go on a adventure. I jumped onto masters bed, it's not as comfy as the last. I hopped over to the closest edge to the door and jumped. I stretched my paws so they would reach the handle while gravity did the rest. With a thud I landed on the metal ground. I smiled and hoped out the door. This place was quite small compared to master's old home so it should be easy to memorise.

I'm lucky I'm small, the men don't seem to note. Step one food. I hopped along the corridors to the galley. I had already discovered this place in my first adventure. The White Knife(Steve) is not looking, now's my chance. I hopped my way making sure to avoid all the feet. It was very busy today. The food heaven is there not much further. Safe.

I saw what I was looking for a nice crunchy carrot. "Ha ha," I laughed to myself. They haven't learnt to put the carrots in higher places yet. Too bad for them. *crunch *crunch *crunch.

"Can anybody hear that noise?" It was the voice of White Knife. But run now. The White Knife peered into the food heaven and saw me. Too late.

He grabbed his knives and threw them at me shouting, "pesky rodent I'll have you for dinner." It was like a hail of knives. Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the rabbit-man.

I continued on my journey and found a opened door. I'm sad though, I only got half way through my carrot. Inside was that man that master complains about all the time. Hmm he's not the perverts or Red. What was his name? I remember how master complained that it was a stupid name. She complains a lot about names. It was Law. I hopped up to him a stocked my head against his leg. He glared at me. Try all you might human, nothing can suppress the power of cuteness. Mwah ha ha ha ha. I pouted. His glare softened but he still resisted. A tuff nut eh. Time for the big guns. Rabbit eyes. I refuse to call them puppy eyes. Those things are disgusting slobbering messes.

He picked me up. I win! He pated me, see he isn't so bad for a 'egotistical, insane, sadistic, power hungry bossy boats baka," quote from master.

It was quite pleasant and we lasted like this for hours. Fuzzy is quite patient unlike master. That's his new name because of his hat. Master can only pat my for 5 minutes before she throws a temper tantrum.

Master came in now she keeps on mumbling how I shouldn't leave the room. Like she's one to talk. When she gets bored she will start to break things and test what things sound louder when they hit the floor. I hate my sensitive hearing. Bye bye Fuzzy.

Please Review. What do you think of my Snowball chapter.


	4. I hate shopping

**Hello everyone. I'm still useless in this section of my fic. I don't know how others can write so much. I've decided that from now on I will fix up my mistake and she will be Laurine Yuki. That was embarrassing. After so many animes to make a mistake like that. Sad T.T**

**I'm drawing a new cover page! Though it's not that good**

Chapter 4: I hate shopping.

Yuki pov.

"Landing in 10 minutes!" A voice called over the speaker. I looked around confused while everyone else was cheering. We were currently in the mess hall eating breakfast.

"I don't understand. Why are they cheering? We've only been under for three days," I asked confused.

"Well Clumsy where would you like to be in a slow cooking, crowded, oven, scrap heap or a massive free island where you can get booze," Ben replied.

"Hey how dare you call our baby a scrap heap!" Shouted Sachi.

"Yeah and don't forget about the girls, there are girls on the island as well," Penguin agreed.

"Perverts," Ben mumbled and roll ed his eyes. I had been struck with realisation and turned to Ben.

"So it means that I can get away from Law!" I said happily. The others sweat dropped. What! He creeps me out.

Just then I felt an eerie presence behind me. I could get the feeling that it was a beast with no mercy. The kind that will toy with its prey just to see it squirm. I got scared to find out what sadistic creature was right now behind. I turned around slowly to meet a very pissed off Law. If I wasn't trying to hide my fear I would have felt proud of myself. My guess was exactly right.

"Miss Laurine, while you are on this ship you have to refer to me as captain," Law stated coldly. He tossed a small bag to me. "You can buy clothes on this island and Dave will help you."

Just as he was about to leave hearing distance I called out to him, "thank you Law-chan!" Trying to emphasise as much disrespect as possible.

"You know captain is going to you kill you one of these days," Ben smirked. I faked gasped.

"Red, you care. And I here I thought you were an emotionless freak."

"Guys we should not fight and be friends," Dave said in a calming voice.

"Are you a pirate or a pansy?" Ben yelled.

"I'm a pirate but we should get along and work together."

"Yeah and then we should go to the nearby field to pick daisy and look for rainbows," Ben mocked.

"Dave is right. We are in huge same crew so we should be friends," Bepo exclaimed.

"Pansies," I frowned.

"Yuki!" Dave and Bepo yelled at my remark.

"What? Call it how I see it," I smirked. Wow I smirk a lot. Ben was laughing at there reaction. Shocked that I would gang up on them.

"Red should you be laughing. You are the biggest pansy of them all," I smirked. Ok I'm catching Law-smirkatotis.

Ben's face turned red, "oh yeah Clumsy at least I can protect myself. When we get into a fight you will be begging for my help."

"Trust me, that will never happen. I'll ask Snowball to help me before you."

"Well-" he was abruptly cut off when the submarine lurched up.

"Look like we will be landing soon," Bepo stated.

"Yuki let's go to the top deck," Dave suggested. I nodded my head. When we got there Mister Fantastic-Captain-chan was already there. I walked up to him.

"Law-chan you know this is a terrible colour for a sub. You painted it all yellow. It looks horrendous. Not to mention subs are used for stealth but no, you guys paint it the brightest colour. I seriously think you let a blind person design your ship. I also believe your symbol is stupid. It is a smiley face. You are called the heart pirates not the smiley pirates. I have also never seen you smile, ever, only smirks. So why would you have your symbol at a smiley face when you never smile and you are called the heart pirates. I also have a complaint about your names. I have met slot of people with stupid names. Law is the name of rules set by the person in charge. Though it does suit you it is completely stupid. The worst is Penguin who names there child after aflightless bird. Or a bird. When people say to put some creativity in names they still need that name to be slightly sane. Sigh. What is this world coming to?…" I kept on rambling on. Hey, I need to show him just how annoying I can be and I need to let him know my complaints before I leave.

I could feel his glare radiating off him. Clap for Yuki you discovered a new Law. Hmm, let's call this Law Mad(do this in the voice of 'hulk smash').

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

We walked along the streets of the island, Whitney's Cove. It was a peaceful country island. The clear blue skies and green paddocks that stretch over the hill. It was a village not a city like the one in Laurine. It reminded me of this town I lived in for a year when I was 9. I made my first friend there. He should be sailing the sees. Hopefully we will meet again.

"There is a shop over there," Dave snapped me out of my daydreaming and pointed to a wooden house with a sign saying, 'The Whit Clothes.' I followed him inside.

"So what were you thinking on wearing?"

"Hmm something comfortable, and no dresses or skirts." I decided. I went over to the nearest rack. What to wear? Too long, too baggy, too green, too ugly, too cowy, too much like Ben.

I spent ten minutes looking through the shop and narrowed it down to three.

"Dave I'm getting change," I called out. When I turned around with the pile of clothes in my hand. I saw Dave he was politely trying to tell the store clerks that he was not interested in there "goods". I laughed and went to the dresser.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

Dave's pov.

We walked into the shop. The tiny bell rang signalling our entrance. I saw the clerks look up. They had that evil glint in there eye I knew all to well. Come on Dave think, how can I avoid them? Hmm, hey I'm travelling with a girl. Maybe they will leave me alone if they see me busy with Yuki.

"So what were you thinking on wearing?" I asked trying to make a conversation. In the corner of my eye I saw the female clerks stalk over to us. She had an animalistic look on her face. This is why ben and I don't like picking up girls, they're crazy. At least Yuki's normal.

"Hmm something comfortable, and no dresses or skirts." Yuki decided. She promptly left me ALONE! With these monsters.

"Yuki don't go!" I cried and reached out for her in a dramatic fashion. Sadly she couldn't hear me and was to busy deciding what to wear. She was mumbling a lot but I did manage to hear her say too baggy, too green and too much like Ben. What does that mean?

"Hey handsome," one of the clerks said seductively with a wink. She had her hair in two braids and was wearing a really short frayed skirt and a frayed midriff top. "Do you need some help."

"Chrissa I saw him first," whined a girl a straw hat and really really short shorts.

"Oh shut up Lucy." She glared then went back to fawning me. I looked over to Yuki for help but she wasn't paying attention.

"So did you just come to town?" asked Chrissa.

"Yes," I answered. I probably should have ignored her but that is really mean and I've seen how girls act around Law. When he ignores them they start cooing about he is the hard to get type.

"How 'bout I show you round," suggested Lucy. She was now clinging to my arm and pushing her chest against it.

"Sorry but I'm busy with my friend," I said quickly and gestured to Yuki. The clerks sent death glares her way but of course she wasn't paying attention.

"This looks good!" She exclaimed cheerfully holding a black simple midriff. At least one of us was having fun I sighed.

"Come on, I'm sure you would rather a night with us then her," Lucy said in disgust. 'I'm pretty sure I wouldn't,' I thought as she pushed more of her chest into my arms.

"I know a nice bar we could go," Chrissa purred.

"Sorry but I am going with my crew," I rushed.

"Your crew doesn't know how to please a man like I could," Chrissa said seductively.

"The best way to please me is to leave me alone."

"You know I would go to the moon for you," Lucy cut in and winked.

"Ok you stay at the moon and I'll stay here." Lucy pouted.

"Handsome that's mean," she whined.

"Face it Lucy. He doesn't like you," Chrissa smirked.

"Well he obviously hates you," Lucy snapped.

"Dave I'm getting changed!" Yuki called. She finally notices I'm captured and she does nothing I gaped!

The two clerks fought for a while. I noticed the nearby manikin and subtly grabbed him. I carefully replaced him with me and snuck off.

FREEDOM!

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

The first thing Yuki wore was a grey singlet saying LOVE:) in pink on it and tight jeans.

"What do you think?" I think wow. Yuki is one of the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She had that red ring she normally wore on her finger on a necklace.

"It looks really good," I said.

"Don't you think it's a bit tight," she said uncomfortably. She went back into the change room. I noticed then that she could barely walk in her pants. I chuckled, she walked like a penguin. The bird not the person.

The next thing she wore was a white hat with big red glasses on top. She wore a red dress that went just past her butt. She wore black tights underneath, a white belt and a long fuzzy white scarf.

"I don't think you should wear that on a pirate ship," I replied. She shrugged.

"But it is cute don't you think," and did a twirl before walking back inside.

The next thing she wore was a black midriff and on top of it was a pink checked top. She had orange pants and fur boots.

"I think we have a winner!" She decided with her hands on her hip. I smiled.

"Your paying though. I can't believe you left me alone," I whined. She laughed and went to there clerks who were glaring at her and whispering curses and death threats. I seriously don't get why Penguin and Sachi are jealous of me. I wish I looked normal.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

Yuki's pov

Dave got hoarded by another group of girls.

"Will you go out with me!"

"It's love at first sight!"

"You look like an angel!"

"Marry me!"

I giggled then left as Dave fretted. I saw a pair of men that were watching us. They quickly mumbled something together then went off to the other side of island.

The journey only took 30 minutes. We arrived at a cove. In the cove stood a pirate ship. It wasn't the grandest vessel but it looked better than a freaking yellow hunk of junk. The pirate ship waved a flag with devil horns on it and a red trident. There were about 30 people on board. I saw the two pirates walk up to the captain of the ship.

I stepped out of my hiding place and was immediately faved with guns. I raised my arm showing I mean no harm.

"Your the one with the heart pirates," one of the men that I followed said. The captain stepped forward.

"Well your one brave little missy thinking you can take all of us by yourself." The captain smirked. Seriously what is with smirking. The captain dressed in a black T-shirt and pants with a red cape. His black haired was gelled back with a lot of gel. He sort of looked like a bull fighter.

"I did not come here to fight but to make an offer," I responded calmly.

The captain paused for a second then said, "I don't want to help a rival pirate."

"But I came by myself not for that stupid bastard Law." The captain smiled when I said this.

"You don't respect your captain little missy."

"I don't think of him as my captain." He nodded pleased with my answer.

"So why did you come here for?"

"If you take me with you to the next island I will give you 50 000 beli."

The captain smiled. "I think we have a deal. Ready to hop a board."

"First I need to collect some things back at the sub. I will come here at 9."

The crew were cheering. I'm guessing they've been low on money.

(*.*)^( *.* )^(*.*)

"Hey Yuki are you sure you don't want to go to the bar with us?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, all those drunks repulse me and I don't want another lecture from Law if I do something stupid. He spent an hour about how I shouldn't wander off alone," I sighed. Dave laughed.

"Ok and a few others are staying on the sub as well," he waved goodbye and left. I felt a bit guilty in tricking Dave, he's always so nice.

I went to my room and packed my bag. I felt something rub against my leg and looked down.

"Don't worry Snowball, you're coming to." I lifted the rabbit up and put it in the tiny rucksack. "Be good and stay in there." I crouched down and reached under my bed. Nothing, nothing, my hand brushed against something hard. Found it. I pulled my sword and sheathe from under the bed and connected it around my waist where it hung loosely.

I picked up my things and snuck out of the sub. Through the corridors and rooms I finally made my way to the top deck when suddenly.

"Yuki what are you doing," a voice questioned suspiciously. I turned around with my hand on the sword. I saw Ben he had his gun pointing at me.

"Put the sword down," he said dangerously. I said nothing but unsheathed my sword and got in a stance. He fired aiming for my shoulder. I dodged and continued running. He shot again but I managed to deflect the bullet. I was so close. I hit the back of his head with the butt of my sword. He collapsed to the ground. I whispered, "goodbye," and left.

**Remember to review.**


End file.
